A Powerless Wizard
by Dark Contender
Summary: Sasuke, a handsome wizard from magic world was brought to the body of his alter ego in the human world. Just when he thought that he'd never fall in love with a human, he was wrong. SasuSaku! Rating raised... Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A Powerless Wizard**

By: Dark Contender

**CHAPTER i - Awakening in A New World**

** Meeting Sakura**

** Living Under The Same Roof**

** My First Kiss, Not Him!**

Summary: Sasuke is a handsome wizard from magic school. But an eerie afternoon suddenly brings him to the human world where he can't use any magic at all. There, he must live the way ordinary teenagers does. And speaking of ordinary.. Falling in-LOVE is not exempted. SasuSaku:)

AN: Yeey! My second story! Finally... After all these months I was asleep... Anyway, so you might have noticed that there are multiple titles in this chapter.. I just decided to divide my chapters in parts.. Dunno why.. Anyway... You know what! It actually took me a night to think of a plot for this story when I usually take it for just an hour or 30 minutes! hehe... It's because I was just really amazed by Yu Watase for her manga, "Ceres: Celestial Legend." It's really really great and the plot was so so so cool! I wish I could make a story as cool as that! So, here it goes! I really hope you'll like it cause it took me so long to think of this plot. Please review too!

**Note: In Sasuke's World, his name is Shun Mikage.. And in this story, they are just normal teenagers.. Sasuke is a wizard, but not in the human world.**

--------------------Awakening in A New World-------------------

"Hey Shun!" one of his girl classmates at the Magic School called him. He turned to look at the girl and gave her a mean glare. "You're Nodoka right! Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name! We're not even close! So I'm only Mikage to you!"

"Gomenasai Mikage-kun.." she apologized then smiled.

Shun approached Nodoka then patted her on the shoulder. "hehe.. I was just kidding Nodoka-san!" he exclaimed and gave her a lopsided grin. She and Nodoka we're good friends. But Shun loves teasing her cause she's so composed and natural. He loves it when Nodoka apologizes to him like something really happened. "Why d'ya call me by the way?" he added.

"Uhm.. I know you're really busy right now. With all the school assignments, the ritual and potion stuff, and also, being chairman of the magic school student committee sure ain't easy!" Nodoka started.

"You bet! But if it's really important then I could probably make an exception." he remarked with his fake-like smile plastered on his face.

"O-okay.. It's not really a big deal and all so I just hope--" Nodoka was cut even before she could finish.

Shun held her shoulders. "C'mon... Just tell it to me! I'm not gonna eat ya or something!"

Nodoka blushed. "Thanks Shu-chin!"

"It's nothing!" Shun said scratching his head. "Well.. What is it then?"

"Uhmm... I just want you to help me in our assignment. You know, the one with the ritual thing? I really don't get any of it! So please please help me!" Nodoka exclaimed.

Shun chuckled. "huh? You won't do it?" Nodoka asked. Shun pushed her a little. "Sure I will!"

Nodoka's face lighted. "How about tomorrow night? At your house. Is it okay!"

Shun smiled. "Sure tomorrow night! But let's just do it in your house. I can't let you go to mine at that time of the night. Really dangerous you know.."

"Airgatou Gozaimas (Thank you)!" Nodoka said then left.

Some of Shun's girl classmates saw his conversation with Nodoka. They were really jealous. "Mikage-kun! Will you help me at my project? Let's do it in my house! I'll cook some really good pasta for you! And dessert too.. I can make really delicious Panakota and cakes! I can bake one for us to eat and another for you to take home! How about it! Is tomorrow night okay? You can also stay at my house for the night.. My parents are not home so I'm alone and it's really really scary and--"

"heh! Cut it out Ayana! I have no time for you girls! Maybe next time! Ja Ne(See you later)!" he walked away after that.

"HmpH! It's so unfair! Mikage-kun is only nice to Nodoka! That bitch! Stealing away Mikage-kun from me!"

_"Phew! That girl's desperate!"_ Mikage said to himself as he walks on the school field. He was going to sit under the cherry blossoms tree.. It's his favorite spot since it can provide a really good shade and he can relax. The moment he reached it, he levitated up the branch and lied on it.

_"Hmm.. I wonder what I'll do for the next school committee project? Oh.. And the study lesson for Nodoka! hehe.. That girl is really nice. I don't know why, but whenever I'm with her, I feel so light-headed. Like there are no problems in my life. Like everything's perfect! I wish we could be much closer, and I could probably know her much better."_ he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. _"Nodoka Murashi... weird girl... But she's the only one I'm good at. I'm so cold to everyone else and--"_

Suddenly, the tree began to shine! And his body is sinking under the tree inch by inch... "Aaahh! What the hell's happening!" He tried to float but it was useless. He continued to sink until he was swallowed entirely by the cherry blossoms tree...

--------------------Meeting Sakura--------------------

"Hey! Sasuke! Sasuke!" he heard someone shouting. He opened his eyes and found himself on top of the same tree. "Sasuke! Get down from there! It's time to get home! Sasuke! Are you even listening?" He looked down and noticed that the girl was addressing it to him. The girl was pink-haired and almost as the size of him. "Nodoka?" He couldn't see clearly because he's so high up.. So he got down from the tree... He was surprised when he saw the girl clearly.

He gasped. "N-Nodoka-san!"

The girl gave him a weird and confused look at her face. "N-Nodoka! Cut it out Sasuke! You're sounding like a moron."

"What are you talking about Nodoka! I'm Shun! Shun Mikage!" he exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl touched his forehead. "Hmm.. You don't seem to have a fever to me. What the hell are you talking about! Quit acting like crazy! you are Uchiha Sasuke! UCHIHA SASUKE! You belong in one of the most renowned family in this town! And my name is not Nodoka! I'm Haruno Sakura!"

"What? B-But.. I'm not.."

Sakura steered him away to a bench nearby. "Sasuke! Stop it! Is this some kind of a joke! Claiming yourself as Shun-whoever-he-is... C'mon! I'm getting scared here.."

"But I'm really not pretending.. I AM Shun Mikage.. And I don't know who this Sasuke is. But I'm not him! And all I know is, you're not also this Haruno Sakura. You're Nodoka Murashi.. I will even teach you about the ritual thing in class at your house tomorrow night! Don't you remember?" Sasuke said rapidly.

"Ritual! Okay, it's getting even creepier now. There are no such things as ritual things and if there is, why would I even ask you to teach me at my house when we are living in the SAME house!" Sakura said in disbelief. _'What the hell is happening? Is this really not Sasuke?'_

"W-we are?" Sakura nodded.

"Okay.. I don't know what the hell is happening to you,.. But just tell me the whole story. I mean who you remember you are., the last things that happened before you find yourself here. Who is this Nodoka and others.." Sakura said.

"Well.. I know that I am Shun Mikage, chairman of the student school committee in Magic School--"

"Wait! Magic School!" Sakura intervened.

"Yeah why!" Sasuke asked.

Sakura chuckled. "I mean.. This is no Magic school.. We're studying in Jintai High.. It's one of the most prestigious schools in this town but there are no magic here! Anyway, continue.."

Sasuke relayed. "Well... I'm from the Magic World. Does this mean the human world really exists? This means I can't use any of my magic. What a bummer.. Oh well.. The last things that happened, well we took up ritual summoning and then Nodoka asked me to teach her the ritual thing once again.. Nodoka is my friend, she's way different than you, even though you exactly look alike.. and then this girl Ayana.. nothing important.. And then, I walked to the school field and sat on the branch of the cherry blossoms tree like you saw me up there awhile ago.. I decided to take a nap and then--"

"So magic world really exists.. Oh! What happened next!" Sakura asked.

"My body sunk under the tree and I was swallowed by it! And the next thing I know, I was here and I was Sasuke and Nodoka is you!"

Sakura held her chin. "hmm... That's something.. But why did that tree swallow you? It's not like because you tasted delicious right? hehe.. I was just kidding."

"I don't know... Why did it anyway?"

Sakura stared at her best friend. She couldn't stand seeing him like that. "Well.. We couldn't do anything about that now. And it's really impossible how we could be able to solve this. So, I believe you have to stay with us for a while and while you do, you must call yourself Sasuke. But first, I must give you some information about us and about this place and everybody.."

Sasuke just nodded and listened.

"Okay, first. I will tell this to Anko. She's my auntie. We're actually both orphans and Auntie Anko took care of us when we were little. We grew up together actually so you must know everything there is to know about me! Anko will surely believe this since she is the superstitious type. So anyway, we live together and you're room is just beside mine. What the heck! I'll tell you those later. Anyway, at school our classroom is 2-B.. Our class adviser is Kurenai-sensei.. She is the one with dark blue wavy hair. She's strict so be careful with her. Our health and biology teacher is Hayate-sensei.. Psst... Just don't sit too near him."

"huh? And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well.. Hayate-sensei is so sick that he coughs every now and then! Careful! You don't wanna smell like Hayate-sensei's saliva do ya? hehe.. Anyway, at Calculus, we have Ibiki-sensei.. pay attention to his class. He gives really difficult exams. There's this one time that I was totally lost that I almost failed! I think I had a brain malfunction at that time. English class, is Iruka-sensei. He's a great teacher but many doesn't like to listen to him, like Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji, cause he's not that nasty. and at PE, _'at last'_ is Kakashi-sensei! He's the most cool, most handsome teacher! He's totally the best!blush"

Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I... It's so hard to tell you this since you're not the old Sasuke anymore. Well for your sake, I uh... I'M IN LOVE WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI! Oh my gosh.. I think I over-reacted."

"No it's okay... hehe.." Sasuke said.

Sakura continued her discussion. "Since we were 10, I loved Kakashi-sensei.. He's the guy who goes through my head every night.. And since we were ten, I wished that he will be my first kiss! So I denied all my admirers just for him.. Well.. It's not actually admirers.. Just admirer, which is Uzumaki Naruto.. Man! He's desperate you know!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's go home first. I'm sure Anko is so0o worried about us by now.. Come on! Let's go! Neh Sasuke-kun?" Sakura held his hand.

Sasuke looked up and nodded. "I guess you're right.."

-------------------Living Under The Same Roof--------------------

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!" Anko shouted. "I WAS SO WORRIED! DON'T YOU EVER COME HOME LATE AGAIN YOU GOT THAT! SAKURA! SASUKE! Kids these days.. You never know what's going through their heads."

"Uhmm.. Auntie? Sasuke and I have something important to tell you..." Sakura said.

"WHAT! YOU'VE DECIDED TO MARRY!"

"I-It's not that..."

"Well what is it then?"

Sakura relayed everything that Sasuke told her. Everything. Then they told Sasuke some more things he has to know.

"You guys! Time to sleep! It's going to be one big day for Sasuke err.. Shun tomorrow!" Anko shouted.

"Yeah I know.." Sakura said as she fixed herself to sleep. She opened the door that divides her and Sasuke's room. "Hey Sasuke? Feeling better already?"

"I guess so.." he turned to Sakura and smiled. "Yeah.. I'm fine don't worry!"

Sakura smiled and closed the door. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine..."

"Yeah.. I sure hope so. And if ever I won't be able to go back, you're still here for me aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! I'm your best friend remember! Haruno Sakura! The future super pop star of Konoha! You'll be grateful I became your friend."

"Yeah.. I sure do.. The only thing is..."

"Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Err.. Nodoka-san is more polite than you.. more composed and quiet.."

Sakura raged madly. "Are you saying that I'm impolite and disrespectful and a loud bitch!"

"N-No.. That wasn't it.. You misunderstood.."

Sakura calmed down. "Oh well.. but I miss the real Sasuke-kun. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Sorry.." Sasuke apologized.

"No need. None of us wanted this to happen right! So, let's just figure out how we can get you back and everything will be okay again! Fine and dandy like nothing ever happened!" Sakura said.

"You're right.."

"Well.. I'm gonna change my clothes first... AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO PEEK YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted.

"I-I wasn't g-gonna peek!" Sasuke said nervously. _'Sakura sure is loud... Rather than Nodoka..'_

-------------------My First Kiss, Not Him!--------------------

-LUNCH TIME-

"Hey Sasuke! It's already lunch! Come here! Let's eat together!" Sakura yelled.

"Sure.." Sasuke said then ran to Sakura. They sat on the bench and took out their lunch that Anko cooked especially for them. Sakura took a bite of the Western style Tonkatsu. "Mmm.. This is really good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more.." Sasuke said.

Just then, a blonde-haired boy appeared to them. "Hey Sakura-chan!" he shouted waving at her then gave her a flying smooch.

"Eeew... That boy really creeps me out." Sakura told Sasuke.

The boy came to their side. "Yo Sasuke!"

"Uzumaki Naruto isn't it? Hmph.." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh... So you're having lunch together with Sakura-chan! Trying to steer the competition away ei Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hey cut it out Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know you really like Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan.. But I swear, that I, UZUMAKI NARUTO.. Is the one who deserves your first kiss! Not Kakashi! Not even this tiny twerp Sasuke!" he said pointing at him. Sasuke was already annoyed. "What Sasuke! You annoyed at me! Come and fight me if you want coward."

"Hmpf.. After I do this, Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will regret what you've said earlier." Sasuke said.

"Try me." Naruto said proudly.

Sasuke chuckled. He suddenly grabbed Sakura and kissed her on the lips.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said feeling the warmth of his flesh onto hers.

"S-Sakura-chan are you okay! Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto.. Can you please leave us?" Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded then left. But before he did, he gave Sasuke a death glare.

Sasuke tittered then turned to Sakura. "Hey.. I'm sorry.. I was just trying to save you and that Naruto guy was really beyond my nerves.." Sakura then turned to him and slapped him on the face.

"Y-you! How dare you! Saving me! Did I even ask you to save me! Didn't I told you how important to me my first kiss is! And I can't believe that someone like you is the one who will steal it from me!" She shouted while tears are rolling down her cheeks. "How could you do that to me! I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared for me!" she continued to cry.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it. I didn't think you'd not appreciate it." Sasuke said touching her shoulder.

"Get your hand off my shoulder! So much for you caring for me.." she said then walked away.

Sasuke was shocked. He wanted to chase Sakura but his feet won't let him. _'Why did I do that to her! Why!... I can't understand myself.. I'm such a wimp! Naruto was right. I don't deserve her..'_

_I'm such an idiot.'_

--------------------END OF CHAPPIE--------------------

Well.. I'm sorry for Naruto fans because I kinda made him like the villain or something. I'm really sorry... Well is this chapter long enough? I actually make only short chapters but I wonder why this one's a bit long? Anyway, I don't know why I thought Sasuke would kiss Sakura like that. That was so unmanly of him. But let's just see in the next chapters...

Please review and please check out the next chappie which will be up soon! Okay... Sayonara (bye)!

By: **Dark Contender**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Powerless Wizard**

by: Dark Contender

**Chapter ii – Sakura's Devotion**

** It All Lies On A Cup Of Tea**

** A Girl's Belief**

** Couldn't Go On Like This Forever**

AN: Well, the first chappie seems okay. But I still doubt if I should've really placed the 4th part of it. hehe.. Uhh.. Thanks for the reviews! It helped me a lot. Hope you'll like this one. Like the first chappie, I also placed four parts in it! **Please review**. I just really wanna know what u guys think of this! And if you have stories that you want me to read, then please tell me ochie?

Aarghh… You know I watched the animation of Ceres… And it sucked! Cause a lot of scenes from the original manga was actually deleted! I hated it! They didn't even show Shuro and Kei! Actually, they did show Shuro like 3 seconds before the ending of episode 20 something. Then they didn't continue it in the next episode! They also didn't show Aya and Toya's first date! And then when Aya cut her hair in the manga, it was totally different in the animation! But the ending is so sad… I even cried. Why did Aki have to die! Stupid fate! Stupid C-Project! Stupid Legend! And Toya will only live for about a year or two without the manna! Everyone who loves Aya leaves her!

Recap: Shun was brought to the human world in the body of Sasuke, his alter ego. There, he met Sakura and the other people who are part of Sasuke's life. All was going well between the former best friends. Until one afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto were having a fight. To prove that he's better, Sasuke kissed Sakura which turned out that Sakura didn't like... the least bit of it.

--------------------Sakura's Devotion --------------------

Sakura ran as fast as she could while she continued to cry. _"I can't believe what Sasuke did! He's such an idiot! I hate him!..."_ A lot of people looked at her direction, wondering who could make such a beautiful girl so lonely..

Anyway, she accidentally tripped and fell on the ground. Hard. She cried even harder. It's not the physical pain that made her cry. But the thought of her first kiss being stolen by a twerp. "Kakashi-sensei..."

A girl with auburn hair walked closer to her.

"Hey. C'mon. I'll help you get up." she held her hand to Sakura but she just ignored her offer.

"It's getting dark. It will start to rain soon. You don't want your beautiful, silky hair to get all soaked up do yah?" Sakura gave her a mean glare. The girl's eyes trembled. Her eyes were beautiful. It's fiery red and very passionate. But it's shaking. She was afraid of Sakura.

"I don't need your help... Now scram before I get pissed off!" Sakura exclaimed while she turned to look at the vast space next to her.

The girl helplessly left. How could someone act like that?

Then, like the girl predicted, the sky became dark. And it started to rain. Sakura didn't mind it. She looked up and closed her eyes, hoping that the pain she's feeling would go away. She did close her eyes. But the more she imagine how Sasuke did that to her. The warmth of his lips pressed on deeply on hers. She don't even want to remember that. It's horrible. She just wants it to fade away. And just wake up like nothing ever happened... But to her dismay, it ain't gonna fade. It happened. You can't change the past.

Meanwhile, Sasuke went back to their classroom. Almost all of them are there already. They were seated and usually, having a chat with their seatmates. He went to his seat and threw his lunch, he didn't finished all of it since he was so sad of Sakura's reaction.

"Hey Sasuke! Where's Sakura?" his seatmate, a boy with a little kawaii dog asked.

_'hmm... What's his name again? K-Kidah? Uhh.. Never mind._' he thought. "Err... I don't know. She left while we were having lunch. I don't know where she went. Maybe she was feeling sick so she went home." he turned to the other way. He doesn't want him or anybody to know.

Ten Ten, who's the girl at Sasuke's front butted in. "That's weird.. The next class is Kakashi-sensei's... Even though Sakura feels really sick, she doesn't miss his class. Never. I mean I remembered one time, that she has this awfully high fever, but she still attended Kakashi-sensei's class. hehe.. And after that, she collapsed and was rushed to the clinic! Well.. who could blame her? Can you do push-ups and gymnastics while having a temperature of 39? and there's also this one time at camp..."

'_So Sakura's really serious about this guy. What I did must've felt really bad for her._' Sasuke looked outside. _'The rain's really strong. I wonder where she is? I hope nothing bad happened to her. I'm really sorry... Sakura..._'

"Hey! Sasuke are you even listening to me!" Ten Ten shouted trying to pull him out of his delusion. She waved her hand across his face.

"Y-yeah! I uhh.. Maybe she's really really sick or there's an emergency at home.." Sasuke said while stammering a bit. He don't know what else to say. He's running out of alibis.

Kiba looked confused. "What? I thought you guys live at the same house!"

"Yeah we are! errr..."

Kiba scoffed. "Seems like you guys had a really big fight neh Sasuke-kun?"

_'Kidah's right... Wait... What's his name again?'_

Ten Ten hit him. "Cut it out Kiba!"

_'Oh.. It's Kiba...'_

"What's your problem lame-oh!" Kiba teased.

"baka(idiot).. Why don't we just ask Sakura-chan tomorrow? Stop making accusations!" Ten Ten replied with a glare.

_'No... If they ask Sakura tomorrow... Sakura might tell them that I kissed her cause she seems to be so angry at me... No... Everybody will despise me... And Sakura might tell them that I'm not really Sasuke... And everyone will think I'm crazy... This can't be happening..._' Sasuke began to imagine things.

**JUST IMAGINATIONS**

"Sasuke! I didn't know you're such a pathetic pervert!" Ten Ten shouted. "You're such a loser! Stealing a girl's first kiss just like that! Heh! Pathetic."

"Yeah.. Even I can't do that to Hinata. I just watch her from afar. But you! How could you! You're Sakura's best friend!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Sasuke-gozu... hahaha! You're just a tiny fugly slut." Naruto said.

"Hahahahahaha!"

**END OF HIS IMAGINATIONS**

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Eeeww Sasuke... That's so gay." Kiba remarked.

"Kiba..." Ten Ten scolded.

"I'm just kidding!... But seriously, it sounded so gay."

"U-Urusai (Shut Up!)!" Ten Ten exclaimed.

"Oh? Why are you defending Sasuke-kun! Does it mean you like him?" Kiba continued to tease her.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! U-R-U-S-A-I!"

--------------------It All Lies On A Cup Of Tea--------------------

By the time they were dismissed, Sasuke went home immediately. He seemed to be so concerned and worried about Sakura. He walked faster than his usual walking phase. He thought non-stop about Sakura. Not because he fell in-love with her. It's just he really values her friends. That's all. Or is it?

'_What if something happened to her? What if she's not home yet? What if—Nonsense! What am I thinking! I should think positive!'_

The moment he reached home, he found no one. It's so quiet. As if he's in a deserted place. _'Where are they?' _he wondered. Then she heard someone close a door. A girl's shadow appeared. "Sakura? Is that you?" Wrong. It was Anko.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun? Back so early I see?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I'm really worried about Sakura. Uh.. Is she home?" Sasuke replied and asked at the same time.

Anko sat on the couch. She grabbed some of the tea that she made and took a sip. "Sit here and have some tea. The weather is cold. It'll be good for you to drink some of this. This one's your favorite." Anko said not answering his question.

Sasuke sat on the couch with Anko. "Thanks but I don't drink tea."

"Oh? Well.. Sasuke loves the tea that I made Shun. Try it."

Sasuke nodded and held the cup of tea on his hand. He stared at it. Then he sipped some of it carefully.

"I-It's bitter… How am I supposed to drink this?" Sasuke complained.

"It's okay. You'll soon learn how to drink it. And soon enough you're gonna be able to say… I love your tea Anko!" then she chuckled.

"I don't understand. Why do you guys like this? I mean, it doesn't taste good…"

Anko chuckled again. "Good question."

"Huh?" Sasuke retorted, confused.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't just expect everything to turn out fine and dandy in life. That's not how it is! This cup of tea, the first time you drink it, you'll say it doesn't taste good. But if you drink it often, you'll learn how to handle the bitterness soon enough! And you'll gain the profit because tea is really good for your body. It's just like life! The problems that you encounter, sometimes it may seem so difficult that you feel like you just can't handle it. But if you just believe in yourself, I'm sure you'll solve it. And then the experience that you gained, you can also use it in your problems that will soon come! Do you get it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not much… In magic world, we don't need belief and confidence to pass the obstacles that come in our way. We just need to use the strength that we learned and use them."

"Then use them!" Anko exclaimed.

"But how? I can't use my magic!"

"I didn't say to use your magic Sasuke. Use your strength, the strength that you've learned from all of these years that you lived. Don't give up.. Everything will be fine."

Sasuke stared at his tea. "I still don't understand."

Anko smiled. "Soon you will."

The two of them became silent for quite a while. Sasuke just stared at his tea. Then he gasped. "Anko! I know! I know what to do so I would learn how to drink this tea you made!"

"Yeah? Show me.." Anko crossed her arms.

Sasuke grabbed his cup and guzzled the tea and soon he was able to drink it all. "See? All I have to do is guzzle it up and bear the bitterness." Sasuke grinned.

Anko smiled. "Well then. I guess you learn pretty fast….. Uhh… About Sakura.."

-------------------A Girl's Belief---------------------

Sasuke quieted down. "W-Where's Sakura? Is she home yet!"

"Shh... Quiet down. You're gonna wake her up."

"Oh. So she's home. What's wrong? Is she sick?" Sasuke asked.

Anko groaned a bit. "Yeah… She came home dripping wet..."

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura opened the door. Her hair and face and body, dripping wet with rain.

Anko ran to her. "S-Sakura? What happened! Why are you so wet? Where is Sasuke? Wha—" She was cut by Sakura's cry. She was crying so hard.

"Sakura? What's the problem? Come on. Sit down. I'm gonna get you a towel." She said while she steer Sakura to the couch. "Wait here." After a little while, she came back and handed Sakura a towel to dry her up.

"Now… Spit."

Sakura cried harder. "I-I can't believe it! Shun… I trusted him! I thought he was my friend! But he ruined the thing I've been wanting since I was a kid! I wish… I wish… I wish he hasn't gone here. I wish he could just go back to that magic world!... He doesn't belong here anyway. I wish the real Sasuke's back."

Anko comforted her. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Sasuke just did it for you. I know he just came here, but I can see that he's actually a good person! He doesn't mean you any harm at all!"

"But… He kissed me! I- I…"

Anko smiled. "Don't worry… Sometimes in life, you just don't know the things that you really like."

"What do you mean?" Sakura sniffed.

"Well… For a girl, love is the most important thing. We'd do anything for it! But do you know that this guy is that true love?"

Sakura stood up. "Of course I do! Kakashi-sensei is the most important person in my life! I'd do anything just for him! I loved him so much since I was 10. I dreamed of him as my first kiss… And I can't believe that just a pathetic powerless wizard like Shun would ruin that dream of mine."

"C'mon now Sakura. Sasuke just did it for you."

"He's not Sasuke. He's Shun. And why are you siding with him! You don't even know him that much! How the hell are you so sure?" Sakura exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand. Why don't you just forgive him?"

"No…" Sakura replied.

"Just take a rest… And think it over."

Sakura smiled. "I guess you're right. Oh… And Anko?"

"Hmmm?" Anko turned to Sakura.

"Please watch over me." Then she collapsed to her lap.

"S-Sakura?" Anko touched her forehead. "She's burning hot! Well… Who would not have a fever? I believe she soaked herself under the rain for hours!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So… Just be patient Sasuke-kun. Things will be back the way it is…" Anko advised.

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Anko."

"THUD!" A loud sound boomed.

"CLANG! BAM!"

"It seems like it's coming from Sakura's room." Sasuke said.

Anko stood up. "Sasuke, stay there. I'm gonna check on Sakura. She may not want to see you… Neh?"

Sasuke nodded.

Anko ran to Sakura's room and opened the door. "Sakura!" She was destroying the things in her room. "S-Sakura stop it!" But she continued on trashing them.

Sasuke can't bear the noises he's hearing… He rushed to Sakura's room. "Sakura…" he said softly. But she doesn't listen. Anko tried to grip her hands but she's too strong. She kept on throwing her stuff. "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" she shouted.

"S-Sakura… Please… Stop…" Sasuke said.

But Sakura even threw it at Sasuke. Good thing he was able to dodge it.

"SAKURA PLEASE STOP IT!" Not working…

"Sasuke… Just leave. I can handle her." Anko proposed.

"No. I was the reason for this. So I'll do this myself." He said.

Sakura gave him a mean glare.

Sasuke moved closer to her. "Hey." He touched her forearm but Sakura swiped his hand off. "Touch me again and I'll kick your ass."

"Sasuke. You don't need to do this." Anko said.

"Get A-W-A-Y." Sakura threatened.

Sasuke can't stand seeing Sakura like that because of him. "I- I…" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. He hugged her so hard.

"Sakura… I'm sorry… I really didn't mean it. I know things may not come back the way it was before between us but… I wish you could just give me another chance. I can wait. No matter how long it will take. I will wait." He pulled her even much closer.

"But! Sasuke!--"

He tightened his embraced even more. "Please! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I'm sorry!"

Sakura pushed him. "Another chance! How dare you! You stole my first kiss and I would NEVER let anyone mess with me! Not even YOU!"

Sasuke scoffed and looked down. "It's just a kiss..." he said softly.

"What?"

Sasuke looked at her, rather, stared at her. "In magic world, kiss? It's nothing. The feeling of another's lips on mine, it's just nothing. In that world, we are sometimes forced to kiss someone, even if you don't like it. Even if it's a girl. Or even a boy. I've kissed a boy myself. We can't say no. Nobody can... Magic world? It's not as fun as you think. Being able to levitate, cast spells, summon different kinds of elemental things... It's just part of the misery we're facing. Magic world, it's also like hell. Damn hell..."

_'That's so sad...'_ Sakura thought. _'Still... he stole my first kiss...' _

"So what! I don't care! You're not in magic world right now! All I know is, you stole that special kiss! You don't know human world at all! That's why you don't belong here. This is no magic world. So I don't give a damn care about what you've gone through... You don't understand a girl's belief... I love Kakashi-sensei. And that's my belief."

Sasuke turned his back. "It's up to you. After all, it's YOUR belief right? I just wanted to say that... True love does not exist in our world." he said then left Sakura's room.

"Urghh... I SAID YOU'RE NOT IN MAGIC WORLD!" Sakura shouted but Sasuke already left. _'Sasuke... I-I'm sorry...'_

------------------Couldn't Go On Like This Forever-------------------

"That was a really great performance Sakura, Sasuke." Anko exclaimed while they were eating dinner.

Sasuke chuckled. "hehe.. You think so?" he said then ate his bowl of rice and teriyaki.

"Oh yeah! You guys would've won Academy Award for Best Actor and Best Actress and Best Screenplay for the show!" Anko shouted cheerily. Then the both of them laughed.

Sakura stood up. "S-Sakura... Are you finished already?" Anko asked.

"I'm not hungry. But it was a really delicious meal Anko. Thanks. Oh... And, awhile ago, wasn't a performance. You guys make me sick." she said then banged the door.

Anko and Sasuke looked at each other.

"You think she's still mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Obviously."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "I wish I haven't did that to her. We would've been all laughing and eating right now. We would've been happy. And.. If I hadn't came here, maybe Sasuke and Sakura's still..--"

"It's not your fault Sasuke-kun. You're still Sasuke! Cause you're his alter ego right? So, I know that somewhere there.." she pointed at his chest. "..Sasuke's there. It doesn't mean because you're Shun doesn't mean you're not Sasuke... It's just a name!" Anko said to him.

"...just a name?"

Anko smiled. "You... are... Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled. "But you said it's just a name..."

"Yeah I did say that. What I mean is... Sasuke and Shun are just one. Even if they exist in two different worlds. Just like Sakura and Nodoka. They're still one."

"I get it now."

While they were talking, they didn't know that Sakura's eavesdropping in their conversation. She heard everything. _'Just one huh?'_

She lied on her bed and thought about it deeply. _'If that's true then... Then, it's just like... I don't know. But, the truth is, I don't want to be mad at Sasuke. Even if he stole my first kiss, I can still feel that there is a place in my heart that I could forgive him and give him another chance. But somehow, something inside me is stopping me. I don't understand. What is it that stopping me? What? I can't go on like this forever. I can't be mad at him for the rest of my life. It's like carrying a heavy load that you can let go anytime but I'm not. I want to give him another chance. But.. Will he still accept it? I said so many harsh things to him. Harsh and hurtful things...'_

**FLASHBACK**

"So what! I don't care! You're not in magic world right now! All I know is, you stole that special kiss! You don't know human world at all! That's why you don't belong here. This is no magic world. So I don't give a damn care about what you've gone through... You don't understand a girl's belief... I love Kakashi-sensei. And that's my belief."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_'I shouldn't have said those to him.'_

Meanwhile on Sasuke's room...

Sasuke lied down his bed. He can't hear Sakura even though the divider of their rooms is thin.

_'Maybe she's already sleeping... Sakura and Nodoka... They're just one eh? I wish things would go back the way it was. Magic world... I don't want to go back there. But it looks like Sakura could never forgive me. And if this keeps up, I may not be able to bear it anymore. Okay. I'll find a way to go back tomorrow morning. That way, Sakura and Sasuke will go back to their same relationship. Sakura's right. I shouldn't have stole her first kiss. This is not magic world anyway. And, not only I stole her first kiss, I also stole her best friend as well. Even though we're alter egos, I'm still not that Sasuke. He's better than me.'_

---------------------End Of Chappie---------------------

AN: haha... This chapter is so mushy and cheesy. But I still like it. Hope you guys did! I'm sorry If I kinda made Sakura so in-love with Kakashi. hehe... But don't worry, Sakura and Sasuke pairing is almost gonna be up. I can't just make a chapter that Sakura suddenly wake up and she found herself so in-love with Sasuke! That's just so fast. It shouldn't be that way. Of course, it has to happen slowly. Ochie? Woah.. this chapter's a bit too long don't you think? It just happens cause when my idea is flowing out, I can't stop typing it! It just comes out and it wouldn't stop until I placed everything!

Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Please don't leave this page without **reviewing**! I just want to hear from you guys! The day after I posted this fic, I actually got 25 hits but just 5 reviews! huhuhu... Please review! I'm desperate. hehe.

**Starry-EyeD AngEL **- is that right? I can't remember ur pen name cleary.. Oh.. the anime ur talking about is Negima. I haven't watched it yet. But I read the manga. Negi is a wizard right? But he's assigned to teach high school students in Japan. I even named Sakura's alter ego, Nodoka after the girl who likes Negi! Her name's Nodoka.. haha.. I love that manga! It's so funny and cute! And the Patio Contract is cool.

**JemEighteen18** - hey I really loved your latest chappie of "Stuck On You"! Miz yaH so much! Oh.. Espee's account is Black Angel right? right?

Sorry I have a big mouth today. :p

**Possible Upate Date:** July 21

**A Powerless Wizard**

by: **Dark Contender**

Sayonara(bye)!


	3. Chapter 3

**A PoweRLEsS WiZaRd iii**

by Dark Contender

**Chapter iii - Stop That Wizard!**

**An Angel's Desire**

**Fulfilled: Return of Shun**

**Recap: **Days after Sasuke was brought to the human world, he and Sakura had a really big fight. It seems like Sakura doesn't want to forgive him. So the powerless wizard decided to go back to his world in anyway he can.

--------------------Stop That Wizard!--------------------

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. _'Huh? Did I fell while I was sleeping?'_ She stood up and brushed herself up. She was still feeling sleepy but she went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she dried her face with a towel. _'sigh... What time is it anyway? I don't wanna be late for school.' _She went to get her clock and found out it's already... "10:00! Oh no I'm so late!" She rushed to find Anko. Dashing as fast as she could. _'Damn that Anko and Sasuke! Why didn't they wake me up!' _She found Anko peeling apples in the kitchen.

"Anko!" she shouted, panting.

Anko turned to her. "Oh? What's the rush?"

"What do you mean what's the rush? I'm 2 hours late for my class! Kurenai-sensei will scold me again!" She said rapidly.

Anko laughed. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked in her dismay.

Anko laughed harder. She put down the knife and the apple she was holding. She chuckled before even saying anything. "Get a grip Sakura-san... It's Saturday! Have you forgotten?"

"What? Saturday?" Sakura mumbled. _'I must've forgotten after everything that happened yesterday.'_

Anko nodded and smiled. "Here. Have some apples. I peeled many." She said and offered the peeled apples to her.

Sakura smiled and got hold of them. She got a piece and took a bite. "Oh... It's Saturday right? Why isn't Sasuke here?"

"...he said he has to do something." Anko replied while slicing some carrots.

"Something to do? Did he told you where he's going?" she asked, munching some more apples.

"Uh... Somewhere near the school field I think. He said he'd take a look at the cherry blossoms tree. I don't know why though."

"..."

Sakura stopped eating. _'Cherry blossoms tree? That was the place I first met Shun. Is he planning to go back to his world?'_

**FLASHBACK**

"So what! I don't care! You're not in magic world right now! All I know is, you stole that special kiss! You don't know human world at all! That's why you don't belong here. This is no magic world..."

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT IN MAGIC WORLD!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"H-Hey... Sakura!" Anko shouted.

Sakura somehow returned to reality from her trance. "What?"

"Aren't you mad at Sasuke-kun?" she asked, now slicing tomatoes.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Whenever I think about it, I get confused. I don't know what this is. I can't understand myself... I don't know what I have to think when Sasuke's here. I don't know even know what to think of myself! Why is this happening Anko?" she stared at her.

Anko stopped what she was doing and sighed deeply. "...maybe you're just starting to accept him... Actually, I don't know either! There are a lot of mysteries in life that are yet to be solved. I have many which remained unclear and distant until now... I hope you get the answers in yours." she stared at the sliced tomatoes and looked at Sakura. "right now, all you can do is wait... it will come to you."

Sakura trembled. _'What's happening? I suddenly felt so scared... Sasuke...-- Sasuke! Maybe he's trying to go back to his real world!'_

"A-Anko I have to go and find Sasuke! Thanks!" She said then hurriedly left.

_'huh? What was that about anyway?' _Anko said to herself. Well.. Nevermind.

Meanwhile on Sasuke...

_'This is the tree where me and Sakura met... I hope this works.'_

He placed his hand flat on the trunk of the tree. He tried to concentrate to be able to use his powers to get back. He closed his eyes. _'Maybe if I placed my energy here, I could be able to travel back. I hope so.. Grandpa said that if someone used a certain thing that is not tolerable for that world, it may have a chance that the person may be sent to the other.'_

He concentrated really hard. Sweat is dripping down his face. "urghh..." After another minute, still nothing.

_'I have to do this! For everyone's sake! For Sakura...'_

"I don't belong here! So please let me go back!"

His hands suddenly sunk in the tree. _'It_ _worked. Finally... Sakura... It's been really fun being with you even for such a short matter of time. Anko... Thanks for teaching me a lot of things about the real meaning of life...'_

------on Sakura-----

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

_'I hope I'm not too late.'_

By the time she was near, Sasuke's body is halfway in the tree. _'Oh no..' _She ran faster but her legs can't take the pressure. Her legs numbed and she fell on the ground.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura. "S-Sakura?"

Sakura tried to stand up but failed. She tried again and failed. "S-Sasuke... I- I'm sorry... So sorry..." Tears well up in her eyes. It's not the pain that caused her the tears. But the sight of a friend leaving her.

Sasuke smiled. "It's okay Sakura-san. You don't mean any of this to happen. So now, I'll just bring back the way your life really was. Even though I'm not here, the other me is still here for you. He can take care of you more than I can."

Sakura cried even harder. _'Sasuke.. I don't want to lose you. Even if you're such an idiot sometimes. You're my friend now. And more like family. Please don't leave me...' _She tried to get up once more. Her legs trembled. Her body almost collapsed. But she took it. She started to walk. And when she reached him, she stretched out her hand and reached his.

"Sasuke.. I won't let you go. Pull yourself back."

"S-Sakura?"

"Just do it!"

But Sasuke's body is too deep in. He tried to pull himself back but he can't. It's like the gravity's pulling him in. "S-Sakura.. I can't!" He gripped Sakura's hand tighter as he continuously sink inch by inch.

"Sasuke!"

His whole body's swallowed. Except his arm. "Sasuke!" Sakura used both of her hands. She pulled harder. Sasuke's hand losed it's grip but Sakura kept hers. "Sasuke please!" Her hands began to get sweathy. "I- I'm losing my grip!" She pulled harder but she just can't. She ended up throwing herself backwards. And Sasuke?

Gone.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" She cried as she hit the ground. Her hand is getting wounded. But she didn't care. As long as her friend is back.

_'It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have said those things to him! I should've just accepted his apology and go back the way things was.'_

Her tears won't stop rolling down her cheeks. "Sasuke!" She kept shouting the name of the person he'd never talk to again. Even if the real Sasuke's back, it's still different. Shun is different...

She didn't know she was crying for about 20 minutes now. Her shirt is all soaked up with her tears. Her smooth hands, now became bloody. It was horrible. But nothing could be more horrible for her than losing her best friend.

"Sasuke... Just please... I want you now..." she murmured.

---------------------An Angel's Desire--------------------

Sakura cried and cried and cried. It was all she could do. She's helpless. She couldn't do anything but cry.

"Stop crying you big baby!" she heard someone say.

She looked up and saw Sasuke. That face.

"Shut up! You don't know anything." She replied. She knew it was the real Sasuke. Cause he's the only one who could put up a sarcastic tone to her.

Sasuke went to her side and touched her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know what it is."

Sakura stared at his eyes. "Yeah? Well... I- I just want him back."

Sasuke smiled. "So.. You prefer him rather than me?"

"N-No.. It's not that. I just started to get to know him that's all. And I want to be close to him too..."

Sasuke sat beside her and held her hand. He gripped his hand tightly. "I- I missed you y'know... It's like hell there. I feel I wouldn't last.. Without you... and Anko."

Sakura looked at him. She remembered what Shun said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Magic world? It's not as fun as you think. Being able to levitate, cast spells, summon different kinds of elemental things... It's just part of the misery we're facing. Magic world, it's also like hell. Damn hell..."

"True love does not exist in our world..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sakura fell to Sasuke's lap crying.

"I thought I told you to stop it?" Sasuke said. "H-Hey... Sakura!" He noticed blood on the ground. He saw her other hand. It was bleeding.

"S-Sakura! What happened to your hand?" He said holding her hand.

Sakura kept on crying. "I- I miss him... But I missed you too... I don't know... I want to have the both of you. But I can't..."

Sasuke held her bleeding hand and placed it on his mouth. He tried to sip out the blood from her hand.

Sakura blushed.

"You should be careful Sakura-chan! You shouldn't injure yourself." Sasuke said. "Come.. Let's go home first.--"

"But what about Shun! Err.. the other you? I want to see him too-- Oh... I'm sorry..." Sakura said.

Sasuke quieted down. "I know. If Shun is here, I wouldn't be. I want to see you Sakura. Not only you! Even Anko and the others! And I'm sure Shun also wants to see his loved ones there at the magic world! That's why he decided to go back... Don't you even care about him? And me.."

Sakura stood up. "You're probably right... Maybe I could just pretend that none of this ever happened right?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled. Both of them went back home.

They explained everything to Anko.

"Nani! (What!)" Anko exclaimed almost leaping out of her chair. "Well... I'm glad you're back now Sasuke." She turned to Sakura. "This is what you want right? That Shun would go back to his own world. It's where he belongs. You said it."

Sakura looked down. "I don't know." She said lowly then sighed. "I just don't know."

Sasuke and Anko looked at each other. They were confused. But Sasuke, he felt sad. Really sad. He feels like Sakura doesn't really want him to be back at all. He can't take it. He wanted to be with his best friend. He just want to live in a normal life. He hates it in magic world.

"Sakura..." he murmured.

Sakura looked at him. His eyes were baggy. He looked like he would collapse. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"If... If you really want the other me back so badly..." he started. He looked at her green emerald eyes. He stared at it. "...then... maybe I could just..."

Anko looked at Sasuke in pity. She knew being in magic world isn't easy. Shun said it himself. It was like hell.

"I could just... switch back." he finished.

Sakura turned away. She looked at the window. It was already getting dark outside. It's almost 6 in the evening. "Sasuke..." he mumbled.

Sasuke turned away too. He looked at the opposite side. "It's okay..."

Sakura looked at him even though he's looking at the other side. "Anko... Can we talk? Like uh.. privately."

Anko nodded and got up. She went to her room and closed the door. She could sense that they really needed a private talk.

When Anko was gone, Sakura sat beside Sasuke in the couch. He looked at her in awe. He realized how stunning his best friend is. He just noticed it since they were seating so close to each other right now. "I can go back to the magic world. If you really want me to." he said softly, almost like whispering.

"But.. I also don't want you gone. I want the both of you--"

"You can't have everything you wish for Sakura." He cut. "...you know that."

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know! But I just... I just want you... and Shun too..." Tears well up in her eyes again. She's hard-headed and stubborn. But she's too sensitive that she just doesn't want to show it at all.

Sasuke smiled. He held her cheeks on his hand. "Stop crying... I don't usually tell this to other girls but... you're really beautiful. I mean it!" Sakura sniffed but the tears just won't go away. "Now stop crying before I change my mind! You look horrible!"

Sakura hit his chest. It was kinda muscular. But it's not obvious cause Sasuke usually wears loose shirts.

"Thanks. But.. Sasuke... What about you? I mean, Shun told me that.. magic world its--"

Sasuke cut him again. He loves doing that which pisses Sakura. But at this moment, she doesn't have time to get pissed off. "It's okay Sakura. It's fine by me to go back. Nodoka's there... And I made a lot of friends... I know you miss the other me. So, you don't have to worry about me. I'll bring him back."

Sakura smiled. She was so happy that she almost fainted. Sasuke placed his arms around her back and hugged her. Just a friendly hug. He knew it's the farthest he could go. He knew he definitely have no chance to her. She was so in-love with Kakashi-sensei.

---------------------Fulfilled: Return Of Shun--------------------

It was morning. Just an ordinary morning. Except for Sakura. It's the day where a friend would return to her and another friend would leave her. You just can't have both. You have to make your decisions in life. The right ones. Sakura opened her window and tried to inhale as much air as she could. Her room is in the second floor of their house. It isn't big. But it's neat. She wants to keep her things extremely organized or else she wouldn't be able to find her things. She looked down and found Sasuke sitting on the ground under a maple tree.

_'It's early. How come he's up already? It's so not him. Or is it because that's Shun?'_

Sakura rushed down the stairs. Anko isn't up yet. It's just 6 in the morning. She went outside and saw the usual scenery. She walked closer to Sasuke.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Good morning." Sasuke replied without looking at her. "You're up early today I see."

Sakura nodded. "Uh-huh.." She sat beside him and tucked her knees. She wrapped her arms around her thighs.

"Don't sit like that. Aren't you aware that you're wearing a mini skirt?"

Sakura blushed and quickly sat with her right leg tucked under her left one. She spread her skirt on her lap so it wouldn't fly up.

"You seem to be so spaced out. What's bothering you?" Sasuke said softly still not looking or even glancing at her.

"You..." she murmured.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know... You've been thinking about what I said yesterday?"

Sakura nodded. But Sasuke didn't see it cause he's not looking at her at all. He keeps on staring at the surroundings. He missed it. All he could see in magic world are people fighting. Magic and some other stuff. There's hardly any peace except in the school field where the Cherry blossoms tree that Shun loves stands.

"If you're wondering, I'm still willing to go back you know." he said.

"What if I said no?" Sakura asked holding her skirt down. The wind is starting to get stronger.

"I'd still go."

Sakura looked at him. "And why is that?"

Sasuke just took a glance of her then quickly turned back to the scenery again. "I know you really want Shun back. Even if you deny it, I know that you want him back."

Sakura turned away. "So.. When are you planning to go?"

Sasuke stood up. "Now."

She looked at Sasuke, rather stared at him. Sasuke turned to her and gave her a lopsided grin. "What? It's not like we're not gonna see each other again!" Sakura didn't say anything. Of course, she wanted to see the other Sasuke, but she still wants the real one. Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Okay? Let's go." Sasuke let go of her hand and started to walk. Without saying anything, Sakura just followed her best friend.

They reached the cherry blossoms tree after a while. "So this is it. It's early. No one would probably see us." he said. He took a step near the tree and closed his eyes. He doesn't have any idea how to go back but probably he could. Nothing happened after a minute or two.

He turned to Sakura. "How did Shun did it?" he asked. "Beats me." was the reply of the half-hearted Sakura. "Maybe you can't go back anymore..." Sakura said. "Hmm.."

Suddenly, the light shone. And Sasuke was being pulled by the tree. "S-Sasuke!" she managed to say. Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad it worked. We'll see again Sakura-san!"

Sakura reached for his hand. She wanted to feel his hand just for that time. Then she released it. After a while, Sasuke's gone.

Sakura sighed heavily and sat by the tree. She waited and waited. 30 minutes has passed and Sasuke still isn't returning. _'Sasuke? Dokuni (Where are you)?' _She decided to wait for another 30 minutes. She looked up the sky and gazed at the birds flying. It's almost winter so the birds are going to another place to escape the cold. The cherry blossoms tree's leaves are already starting to fall. It's autumn by the way. She continued gazing at the sky.

'_i wonder how it feels to be able to fly?'_

Just then the tree started to release blinding light again. She stood up and backed a bit. It was shining really brightly that she covered her eyes. After a while, she noticed a body coming out of the tree.

'_Sasuke...'_ she thought.

She noticed that he's unconcious. When his full-body was released by the tree, he started to fall. Sakura ran to catch him. Luckily, she did. Sasuke is still unconcious. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" she shouted trying to wake him up. "Hey!" she tried to shake him but it's still not working. "C'mon.. Wake up.."

"Urghh..." Sasuke mumbled. Slowly, his eyes began to open. He could see an image, but it's not so clear yet. "Sa...kura..." He looked down and saw a bandage wrapped around her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Sakura smiled and cried in joy. She hugged Sasuke so tightly. "S-Sakura.." he murmured. Sakura was hugging him so tight so he hugged her in return. He could already feel her breasts pushed down on him. But he didn't mind. It was normal. But he blushed a bit.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again! I was so scared.." she said still hugging him. It seems like she has no intention of letting him go. Sasuke just smiled and closed his eyes. Yes, he yearned for this moment. To feel that someone's actually caring for him. He loved it.

"I'm really glad you're back." Sakura closed her eyes and smelled his scent. It's not strong nor too mild. She loves his scent. It made her feel so secured.

"Sakura.. You might wanna let go now." Sasuke suggested.

Sakura shook her head. "No! I don't want to let you go! I don't wanna lose you! You didn't know how I felt when you went back to your world!" Sasuke chuckled. "C'mon.. I'm here now... I won't leave you." he whispered to her ears.

Sakura shivered but she was glad. She started to loosen her embrace. She didn't want to but she can't stay like that with Sasuke forever. She released him completely now. Sakura stared at his eyes.

"Hey... Sakura.. Let's go." Sasuke said. But Sakura just stared at him. "Hey..." Nothing. Sasuke chuckled. "Snap out of your delusion or I'll kiss you again." he threatened. Sakura gasped and slapped him. "Don't do it again or I swear! That's not the only thing you're gonna get!" she said, enraged.

Sasuke laughed. "I was just kidding." Sakura smiled.

"Seriously..."

--------------------END OF CHAPTER---------------------

AN: Ochie... i only placed 3 parts cause it's getting too long. Gomenasai. I'm actually thinking of making another fic. cause I just already made the future chapters. I only wait for 3-4 days then I'd upload it. I have nothing to do coz it's summer vacation. Classes will only start by September so I have pretty lots of time to do my fanfic! Anyway.. please **review**! I love getting reviews! It inspires me to continue and do more! Right now, I'm totally inspired even if I don't get that many reviews. I just wonder cause whenever I make Rated M fics like in my other account before, it gets pretty lots of reviews! But in Rated T, just few. Hmmm... Does that mean people loves hentai that much! haha! Nevermind that! Maybe after a few chapters, I'm gonna raise my rating. I don't know. I'm planning to put adult scenes.. But I'll think it over. This is Rated T right?

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply...

**A Powerless Wizard**

by: **Dark Contender**

Sayonara (bye!)!


End file.
